


Sex With The Roaring Ocean

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [182]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo’s not a big fan of having sex with Cody while Adam’s in the room – especially if Adam takes part to the action too.





	Sex With The Roaring Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this particular instance of the universe, a decades or so ago a very conservative party took all power in its hands and sent the USA back in time to some sort of New Middle Age in which all LGBTQIA community has been erased, and the people who weren't killed for trying to defend their rights were deported into ghettos kept apart from the rest of the city by huge, thick walls. When Leo was a child, he once crossed one of these walls together with his best friend Adam, meeting Cody, a genderfluid kid, and Blaine, his tutor and teacher. They quickly became friends, but they were separated when Cody was deported once again.  
> A few years later, Leo meets Blaine again, and he introduces him to the Rebellion, now led by Adam, a secret movement that aims to get rid of the present government to make the USA a better place again. Cody is part of the movement too, and is now in a very complicated relationship with Adam himself. However, Leo manages to win his heart back again, and start a polyamorous relationship with him, Blaine and his own fiancée, Meredith.  
> After the Rebellion was successful, they all started to live together and Adam became president of the USA, managing to turn his relationship with Cody into a healthier and more relaxed one, which means now Cody's actually dividing himself between Leo and Adam. And this is, more or less, the main focus of this ficlet.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 6](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/), Mission 3, prompt: writer's choice.  
> 

Leo’s not a big fan of having sex with Cody while Adam’s in the room – especially if Adam takes part to the action too. There’s something about him that makes him feel insecure – the way he so confidently handles Cody, for example, as though he was sure just the lightest touch, if from his fingers, could be enough to make him come. There’s something in the way he speaks to him, using such dirty words he shouldn’t be allowed to speak with anyone else unless he rinsed his mouth with bleach afterwards. There’s something in the way he takes him, powerfully, almost forcefully – he needs tons of convincing and weeks of waiting to be ready for a full night of love, but when he gets there, and he will, inevitably, at some point, he’s like an avalanche, a thunderstorm, watching Cody having sex with him is like watching him having sex with the roaring ocean.

There are nights like this one, when Adam’s unstoppable. He takes charge and refuses to hear no for an answer, he kisses Leo stupid to convince him to come upstairs and there’s nothing that can be done to put him to rest until he hears what he wants to hear, which invariably is Cody moaning in pleasure, gasping his name as he comes.

“Adam--” Cody throws his head back, his body arching gracefully as he moves his hips to thrust against Adam’s fingers as they move inside him. From where he’s kneeling, right beside them, Leo can see everything – Adam’s wrist, so thick, nerves and tendons surfacing underneath his skin as he moves, his fingers pushing past Cody’s tight opening, three at once, digging inside him up to the knuckles, the way Cody’s tight ring of muscles stretches and crumples, squeezing Adam’s fingers in.

The sight makes him swallow, but it’s nothing compared to what happens inside him when Adam retrieves his fingers, wet and slick and covered in mess, and brings them closer to Cody’s mouth.

He looks at them and goes down on them as though he could drink fresh water in the desert out of his fingertips. He licks them and sucks on them, his moans vibrate around them and Leo starts aching for air.

Taken over by the ocean, he swallows his heart into his stomach as though he was swallowing salty water. And then he drowns.


End file.
